If an existing hand-held electronic device, such as a cell phone, PDA, GPS, or media player, falls inadvertently while in an ON state and thus hits something else, it not only will influence the appearance of the casing of the hand-held electronic device, but even worse, it will interrupt the internal operation of the hand-held electronic device and cause the losses or damages of operating data.
U.S. patent application NO 20080218366, a document pertinent to the prior art, discloses a protection system of a portable electronic device comprising an accelerometer, which is configured to measure an acceleration signal generated from movement in at least one direction; and a processor is configured to receive the acceleration signal and compare that signal with a preset value in order to judge whether an fall or an impact has occurred. The central processor unit may start the mode of “turn off” to shut down the portable electronic device according to a built in routine if the fall or the impact is detected.
However, it takes unduly long time for the portable electronic device to enter the protection mechanism for the shutdown routine, and it also takes unduly long time to execute the shutdown routine. In practice, the execution of a shutdown routine is seldom totally completed when an impact occurs to an electronic device, and consequently, the electronic device may meet the conditions of data loss or damage. Moreover, it is inconvenient and time-consuming to restart an electronic device after a shutdown routine has done. Furthermore, a battery of an electronic device is likely to be disconnected as soon as an impact is exerted upon the electronic device, and the disconnection of the battery from the electronic device is immediately followed by interruption of a shutdown routine which may result in the data loss or damage, because the required power for the operation of the electronic device is supplied by the battery.